


the new sign spinner

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, the sign spinner/barista au nobody asked for, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga saves the new sign spinner for the business next door when he falls on the job and can't get back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new sign spinner

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration: http://ikihiyroi.tumblr.com/post/122733304669/weloveshortvideos-and-you-thought-you-were#notes

This was hands-down the lowest moment of Sawamura Daichi's life. Arms held open by his smiley face getup, he looked down at the ground with disdain. His sign had slipped out of his hands and was laying flat on the hot sidewalk, and he didn't know how he was going to be able to pick it back up.

He reached down, twisting his body awkwardly in an attempt to reach the burning concrete. No such luck. This left only one option - he was going to have to kneel. He stuck his arms flat out, carefully balancing as he bent his knees. He almost had his left one on the ground when he felt a gust of wind hit him from the front, and his balance was thrown off. His stupid smiley-face costume acted as a parachute and pulled him until he slammed into his back.

"Shit!" He yelled, thankful that nobody was around to witness this embarrassment. Twisting to plant his arm on the ground, he was unable to find any leeway from his circular prison. The costume was keeping him in a T shape, and it made it impossible for him to stand on his own. This was the worst day of his life.

* * *

"Oh my god, are you seeing this?" Nishinoya laughed from the front of the shop. The place was abandoned right now, coffee not in high demand during the current heat wave. Sugawara put down the rag he was wiping the counter with and walked to the front.

"What?"

"The new sign spinner fell over!" The shorter man laughed. Suga leaned toward the window, craning his neck to see. The loan office next door frequently made their new employees spin signs to advertise, and their latest victim had started that morning. Sure enough, there was a young man laying on the sidewalk in defeat, sign near his flailing feet. He stopped for a moment, laying completely still as if accepting his fate.

"Shouldn't someone help him up?" He asked, concern apparent in his voice. "How long has he been down?"

"Eh, not that long." Nishinoya waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I'll be right back." Suga made for the door without another word. He power walked to the fallen victim, calling out an opening "Hey!" As he approached the poor guy.

* * *

"Hey!" Oh no. Someone had seen him. Daichi huffed and shut his eyes for a moment, mentally preparing for the impending embarrassment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He called back, angry at himself. This job was the worst.

Suddenly, there was another young man leaning over him, blocking out the unforgiving sun. Daichi's first thought was how beautiful the man was.

"Want some help?" For a moment, he was lost in thought. The man standing over him tucked a strand of his silver hair behind his ear. He was gorgeous, and Daichi was being weird. _Say something, you creep!_ He berated himself.

"Yes, please." He finally replied. "I don't..." He trailed off, gesturing helplessly to demonstrate his loss as to where to begin.

"Yeah..." The silver-haired man knelt beside him, assessing. "I'm going to push you up from the back, okay?" Daichi nodded, and he felt himself being lifted to a sitting position.

"Could you?..." He trailed off again, overwhelmed by his embarrassment. He made a vague pushing motion, which seemed to be enough for his savior to understand.

"Yes!" And then he was being pushed forward gently, giving me him the purchase he needed to get onto his knees. Daichi reached down and grabbed the damned sign before pushing back up to his feet. He turned to face the beautiful stranger who had helped him, feeling his face heat up after the fact.

"Uh... Thank you." He said. "I don't know how long I would've been stranded if you hadn't come by."

"It's no problem! I actually work next door at the coffee shop. I'm a barista." Suga wondered to himself why he was oversharing. "My name's Suga, by the way."

"I'm Daichi." They shook hands, Daichi turning to accommodate his awkward position. "It's nice to meet you, Suga."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Suga shifted awkwardly, looking at the ground for a moment. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I get off at 5. Would you like to meet up after work for dinner? My treat. You deserve it after..." A gesture to the sidewalk.

"Oh!" Daichi smiled, surprised that what he felt was reciprocated. "Yes, for sure! I get off at 4, so I'll meet you when you're done." They stood in silence for a moment, not sure of themselves.

"Well, do you need help with anything else for now?" Suga asked with a wide smile.

"I think I'm set." Daichi waved his sign and returned the smile.

"Great!" They both shuffled for a moment longer. Eventually, Suga broke the silence. "I should probably get back. See you at 5?"

"Yes!"

"Great." With that, Suga walked back to the next door over. "Try to stay upright, okay?" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
